


below the blanket

by storiesbysonny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: Donghyuck and his wandering hands turn an innocent movie night into something not so innocent.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	below the blanket

An action movie that Chenle insisted on watching for movie night, that Mark can’t remember the name of, plays on the television screen of the Dream dorm living room. Donghyuck sits to Mark’s right with an arm comfortably slung over the older boy’s shoulders. Chenle is seated on the floor, at Mark’s feet, along with Jisung whilst Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun occupy the couch on the other side of the living room.

Mark rests his head comfortably on the younger boy’s shoulder, snuggling closer to Donghyuck's side to settle further into the warmth of his body. Pulling Mark even closer and tightening his arm around the older boy's frame, Donghyuck brings his lips close to Mark’s ear and whispers, “Baby, are you cold?”

When Mark nods his head in agreement, Donghyuck reaches back to grab the blanket that they keep draped over the back of the couch to place it over the both of them. “Is that better?” he asks while he strokes Mark's arm to warm him up a bit.

“Yes, thank you,” Mark whispers back appreciatively as he leans over to quickly place a chaste kiss on Donghyuck’s lips before comfortably laying his head back on his shoulder.

As the movie progresses, Mark’s attention is eventually drawn away from the movie when he feels Donghyuck’s hand slowly move up his inner thigh, inching dangerously close to his crotch. His legs immediately clamp shut on reflex, trapping Donghyuck’s hand between his thighs. Donghyuck’s mouth moves to Mark's ear, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck. “Relax, baby. Just stay still,” he murmurs against the shell of his ear, which sends a shiver down his spine. 

After opening his legs once again, Donghyuck slowly trails his hand further up his inner thigh until it reaches Mark’s clothed cock. Donghyuck's dexterous hand tauntingly strokes the older boy's cock—the friction of his thin basketball shorts rubbing against his cock has him gradually dampening the fabric of his briefs with precum. Momentarily dazed by Donghyuck’s touch, Mark’s back slightly arches off the couch in pleasure before he quickly remembers he’s surrounded by the rest of the Dream members.

His eyes frantically search the room to make sure no one noticed his temporary lapse in reality awareness. Mark lets out a sigh of relief as he sees all the members seem fairly engrossed in the movie playing on the television before a feeling of embarrassment washes over him for being so easily affected by something as simple as Donghyuck's hand in his pants. They've barely started anything, but he's already incredibly hard just from the idea of possibly being caught doing something so indecent. 

The rational part of his mind tells him he should probably tell Donghyuck to stop now, but his body is eager to continue. But really, Mark is always pliant to Donghyuck’s every touch and always so willing to yield to his every whim. The silent conflict between his mind and body halts at once when he feels Donghyuck’s dainty hand wander under the waistband of his briefs—any thoughts of stopping what's happening immediately silenced. Mark lets out an airy gasp as he feels the warm hand take hold of the base of his dripping cock. Coincidently, Mark’s slip-up is masked by a loud action scene rolling on the screen in front of them, gracefully saving him from being caught by the other members.

“You have to be really quiet, baby,” Donghyuck quietly rasps against the base of Mark’s ear. "We wouldn't want the others to hear us, now would we?" The feeling of Donghyuck's warm breath on his neck raises goosebumps on his skin, and the idea of getting caught doing something so naughty by the others sends yet another exhilarating burst of warmth to the pit of his stomach. Immediately biting down on his bottom lip, Mark nods his head in compliance. 

Donghyuck’s hand moves along his shaft, purposely avoiding the tip of his cock, much to Mark’s dismay. Mark struggles not to whine in frustration at the blatant teasing. Looking up at Donghyuck with hooded eyes, he quietly pleas with practiced puppy eyes for just an ounce of pity, knowing that’s exactly what the younger boy is aiming for. Donghyuck isn’t always too gracious about it, sometimes making Mark beg for what he wants. However, as the setting doesn’t call for such a thing tonight, Mark is hopeful that he won’t have to do too much to get what he wants.

“Please,” Mark whispers desperately. A smirk promptly finds its way to Donghyuck’s lips just at hearing his pitiful tone. The younger boy moves his hand more purposefully, gathering the precum at the tip of his cock to ease the slide of his strokes. His hand is still moving slowly along his shaft, but he’s flicking his wrist just the right way on the upstroke with his thumb rubbing against the slit at the underside of his throbbing cock.

“Is this what you wanted, princess?” Donghyuck hums with a subtle smug smile, but his tone dripping with nonchalance—as if he isn’t trying to get him off under a mere thin blanket, in the dorm living room, with other members in the room.

Mark frantically nods his head—eager for anything Donghyuck will give him. However, Mark quickly realizes that Donghyuck isn’t going to be as merciful as he originally expected because the filth that he’s whispering in his ear has him even more restless than before. In tandem with his naughty words, Donghyuck starts moving his hand a bit faster while squeezing at the base of Mark’s cock with just the right amount of pressure. Knowing exactly how Mark likes it—always knowing exactly how to get his boy resorted to nothing but a helpless mess.

With the growing pool of fire in the pit of his stomach as Donghyuck moves his hand expertly along with the struggle of keeping quiet, Mark can’t help the tears that gather at the corner of his eyes. Absolutely overwhelmed with all the pleasure, Mark bites down on his bottom lip even harder as he fights the growing need to moan like he so desperately wants.

Mark’s breath begins to come out in shallow pants, which luckily is drowned out by the sound of the action-packed movie playing on the screen, as he begins to feel like he could explode at any moment. Mark buries his face into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck as he feels his looming orgasm coming closer and closer to the surface. Just as he feels himself about to reach his peak, the hand around his cock stops all movement and the feeling in his stomach dissipates just as quickly as it came, leaving only a lingering discomfort in the depths of his tummy. 

Lifting his head from Donghyuck’s shoulder, Mark looks up at him with imploring eyes, glassy with unshed tears. He huffs in frustration as he fights the petulant whine that wants to escape his lips from being denied. The younger boy gently strokes Mark’s cheek as he looks back at him with a smug smile. He instinctively leans into Donghyuck’s touch, desperate for something more. Desperate for literally _any_ type of touch from Donghyuck.

“Don’t worry, baby. I'm gonna take care of you in a moment,” he whispers with a smirk on his face, knowing exactly what he's doing to Mark.

After getting up from the couch, Donghyuck holds out a hand to Mark, which the older boy quickly accepts. Mark hastily drapes the blanket around his shoulders like a cape and lets it pool around his front to conceal his still very hard abandoned cock. Pulling Mark into his side, Donghyuck hooks his arm around his waist before catching the other member’s attention. Donghyuck announces, “I’m gonna take Mark hyung to bed. He can barely keep his eyes open.” Bidding everyone good night in a small voice, Mark waddles alongside Donghyuck to the bedroom.

Donghyuck inches him back towards the bed before gently pushing Mark onto the mattress after entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him. He stands between the older boy’s legs as he slowly peels off Mark’s basketball shorts—way too slowly for Mark’s liking. Mark pulls Donghyuck down to him by his shirt until his body falls on top of his, desperate to get things started back up. Tugging at Donghyuck's soft locks when he can finally reach, Mark kisses the younger boy impatiently, opening his mouth allowing Donghyuck’s tongue entry to his mouth.

A soft moan escapes Mark’s lips as Donghyuck gently caresses the roof of Mark’s mouth with his tongue. As the younger boy withdraws from the kiss, he tugs on Mark’s bottom lip with his teeth before moving his lips to his sharp jawline and gently grazing his teeth along the skin there too. Humming against Mark’s tepid skin, the younger boy implores, “Should we continue what we started?” to which Mark, all too eagerly, nods his head yes.

“Okay,” Donghyuck instructs softly, “turn over, baby.”

He says it oh so softly, yet his voice still oozes with a subtle dominance that quickly has Mark obliging, putting his plump ass on display for him. Looking back at Donghyuck with eager eyes, Mark watches as Donghyuck unbuckles his belt and swiftly pulls down his jeans and boxers in one motion. Then he reaches for Mark’s briefs and he slowly pulls them down the older boy’s legs—leaving his wet cock that hangs between his legs on full display. Donghyuck’s pupils dilate at the sight, and he licks his bottom lip with a heated look in his gaze.

“ _Fuck_ , baby. You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” he purrs. Mark's cheeks flush at the unabashed comment as he whines in response. Sauntering towards Mark, he climbs on the bed behind him. He spreads Mark’s legs further apart with his knee and a quiet whimper leaves the older boy’s mouth as Donghyuck’s erect cock touches his flesh fleetingly. Desperate for more, Mark pushes his hips back as he seeks more friction. “Fuck,” Donghyuck shivers in anticipation as his cock brushes against Mark’s ass once more. Donghyuck grabs a hold of Mark’s hips and rubs his cock between his ass cheeks tauntingly.

“Mm, baby," Donghyuck groans. "You have the most perfect little ass."

He swiftly reaches for the lube underneath the pillow that they left there from just that morning, before prepping Mark quickly but thoroughly. It doesn’t take him long as Mark was still a bit stretched from their activities in the morning. Donghyuck uses his hands to spread Mark’s ass cheeks before lightly brushing the tip of his cock along his rim teasingly before finally, _finally_ thrusting inside. Inch by inch. A quiet moan escapes Mark’s lips as Donghyuck fills him, stretching him in the most delicious way. Mark feels Donghyuck’s shaky breath on his neck as he slowly eases out and thrusts into the older boy again. And again.

“ _Baby_ ,” the younger boy rasps, “You feel so fucking good. Always so good.” Mark whines, always loving any and every praise from Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck steadily picks up his pace as one of his hands moves from Mark’s waist to his sensitive cock. His hand begins to stroke in time with his thrusts as his lips sloppily kiss the older boy’s neck. Mark’s hands tightly grip the sheets beneath him—his knuckles turning white—to prevent himself from moving further up the bed. “ _Nngh_ , Hyuckie,” he moans, his breath escaping him. "F-feels so good." 

Mark begins moving his hips back, meeting Donghyuck’s with each thrust as he feels an orgasm building in the pit of his stomach once more. As their bodies continue to work together pushing them both closer to their releases, Donghyuck’s other hand travels down between Mark’s legs to gently squeeze his balls while the other continues to stroke his cock in time with his strokes. It’s an awkward angle for Donghyuck’s poor wrists, but he’s determined to give his boy a mind-blowing orgasm after being so good for him.

With just the right amount of pressure, Donghyuck’s thumb on the tip of his cock is enough to inevitably push Mark over the edge with Donghyuck's name falling from his lips. His walls tightly clench around Donghyuck’s cock, inciting the younger boy’s orgasm as well. His body shudders before it goes limp in Donghyuck’s awaiting arms as he continues to lazily roll his hips into Mark’s as he works through the aftershocks of his orgasm. When he's completely exhausted, Donghyuck finally pulls out of Mark and collapses onto the bed tugging the older boy to lay on his chest. Both breathless, they lay in each other’s arms as the bliss from their orgasms settle and eventually fades leaving behind just sleepiness.

Donghyuck finally speaks, disrupting the silence. “It’s a shame,” he says. His sudden statement piquing Mark’s interest, the older boy props his chin on the other’s chest and looks at him with his big brown eyes, twinkling with curiosity.

“What’s a shame?” He asks—a yawn interrupting the middle of his question.

“I really wanted to watch that movie,” Donghyuck finishes, feigning seriousness, before breaking into an adoring smile when Mark takes a few moments to even register what he said.

When he finally does, Mark erupts into giggles as he buries his face into Donghyuck’s neck. "Shut up," he mumbles against Donghyuck's skin before his breathing evens out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was compelled to write this for one simple reason: I feel like Hyuck would be such a fucking tease and would definitely do something like this. 
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/themahaeblues) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/fromsonny)


End file.
